Brethorius
Name: 'Brethorius *'Rank: 'First Captain *'Born: '274.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Commanding the First Company 'About' A trusted friend and advisor to the Chapter Master, ready to risk his life or even soul in order to protect him. Even when he was a young Initiate, Brethorius was a strong leadership figure, commanding both loyalty and respect from the other Initiates, and being Chapter Master's second in command since the Chapter's training phase. Since the deployment of the Ghosts of Retribution to Sector Deus, Brethorius has shown equal aptitude in real combat, as both an effective tactician and fearsome warrior. Known throughout the Chapter for his stuborness and relentlessness in the face of the enemy, he is the kind of Marine his subbordinates would follow to the eye of terror and back, always supremely confident of himself and the path he is taking, a characteristic quite opposite to that of Chapter Master, who's immense responsibility frequently leads to him second guessing his own decisions. In 322.M41 Brethorius encountered a troubling problem, in a moment of panic, or perhaps clarity, Chapter Master confessed to Brethorius everything that had occurred to him during his 4 year absence from the Chapter, including the prophecy he recieved from the Eldar Adriel and the deal he made with the laughing god to avoid death, as well as his failed attempt to resist a Daemonic possession, a blunder that resulted in the deaths of two good marines. For the first time in his life, Brethorius was not sure what to do, his mind told him to report Chapter Master, for he had indeed committed heresy of the most damnable kind, but deep down Brethorius knew Chapter Master had done all of these terrible things for the greater good of the Chapter. After an inner struggle between his loyalties to the Imperium and Chapter Master, Brethorius decided to keep his new knowledge a secret, and re-confirmed his stalwart loyalty to Chapter Master, for he knew that they must stay united if they were to survive the oncoming onslought, for though he may distrust the Eldar, he knew their prophecies could be very accurate. Over the years Brethorius has become an excellent Captain of the Chapter Veterans and an exceptional individual fighter, coupled with an indescribable refusal to die. In 348.M41 both he and Captain Macedon absconded without permission to the world of Sictix for a survival contest. Though they returned tougher and with Alderon Belladon in tow, they were severely chastised by Chapter Master for leaving their posts. Realising their blunder, both Captains resolved to serve their Chapter more responsibly. During the Cleansing of San Larion in 351.M41 Brethorius was first into the breach during the assault of the Genestealer Cult's stronghold. He engaged the Alpha Genestealer (a massive genestealer more akin to a broodlord) in single combat but despite smashing the alpha's lower-jaw clean off as well as crushing one of its many legs, the severely wounded beast savaged him with an impossibly swift flurry of blows with its vicious sword-like claws. Brethorius was savaged by this attack, at least 20 kilos of flesh and organs torn from his torso. The tough captain miraculously survived his wounds that would have been mortal for any other marine, and after a year of extensive surgeries and healing he was back in action. He also had an adamantium chestplate fitted over his ripshell engraved with a depiction of his battle with the genestealer alpha. In 359.M41 Captain Brethorius led the attack on the sector palace during the Coup against Larion Ursus. In 363.M41 Brethorius was the field commander for the Ghosts of Retribution in the Triot Campaign. Early on in the campaign the Captain was struck in the leg by an ork rokkit which cause severe fractures and damage. Though still wounded he subsequently deployed to Operation Earthshatter to lead the marines on the ground, and when the encroaching ork lines reached him he charged into the fray. Brethorius inspired the marines present to greater acts of heroism and he personally slew dozens of orks, a full unit of meganobs, two lesser warbosses, four killa kans, and two deff dreads with Gatebreaker. Unfortunately the Captain was ultimately overwhelmed by the green tide and a killa kan tore off his left arm at the shoulder. Bereft of his storm shield Brethorius was beset by ork nobs and a particularly large example bit off a large portion of Brethorius' face, costing him his eye, ear, and severely deforming his cheek. Brethorius was recovering for the remainder of the Triot Campaign, which was mostly clear-up operations on the western continent. The Captain was repaired with a cloned eye and cheekplate restoring his head and facial structure, while a bionic arm was temporarily implanted whilst a biological replacement was grown. He recovered in time to lead the Ghosts of Retribution at the Triot Campaign's victory parade on Tachion Primaris. Skills & Traits *Weapon Skill 77 *Charisma 54 **+Leadership (+29) **+Diplomacy (+7) *Agility 40 **+Dodge (+0) **+Chest - Implanted Armour AG **+Terminator Armour AG *Intelligence 56 **+Tactics (+30) *Toughness 50 **+Unnatural Toughness (x2) **+Chest - Implanted Armour TH *+Hard to kill (31%) *+Stubborn - +50% chance to resist interrogation, possession or mind control *+Brothers in Arms - Gains +10 to all tests when fighting with Macedon *+Bionic Cheekplate - The lower-right quadrant of Brethorius' face is a moulded metal plate. Special Equipment *Terminator Armour * Iron Halo * Storm Shield *Gatebreaker * Storm Bolter * Frak & Krak Grenades Quotes: Heretic or not, I trust you with my life, Chapter Master. I will do as you command. ''-Brethorius after hearing the news of how Prinium died'' Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Captain